Dirty Dancing, the Wedding
by Martine Boulanger
Summary: It was about two weeks ago when Johnny said goodbye to Baby at Kellerman's ... 'Neil will be the happiest man on earth knowing I'm not there anymore and Baby's going next year on holiday again.' ... "She's doing good, her college starts within two weeks but she's unhappy." ... That worried him a bit but he tried not to think about that now ... Want more?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters from Dirty Dancing. **  
**I only own the storyline and the characters I made up in this story. **  
**Hope you'll enjoy the story and leave me a review anytime you want. **

**Thank you!**

* * *

It was about two weeks ago when Johnny said goodbye to Baby at Kellerman's. He wondered how she was doing and if she went to St. Hollyoaks for the study she said she would be doing in first place. He's missing her like hell and wished he could be with her. Never ever before had a woman made him feel like this, he couldn't and didn't want to live without Frances 'Baby' Houseman. Giving a deep sigh, he walked to the window of his father's apartment. He gave up on trying to get a job as a dance instructor and finally gave his uncle the answer he would be starting at the union. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow, it will be his first work day there, but he didn't had another option. He needed the money to survive and he couldn't go back to Kellerman's next year's summer because he got fired.

'_Neil will be the happiest man on earth knowing I'm not there anymore and Baby's going next year on holiday again.'_ He thought as he was staring outside.

Children were playing on the street and shouting at each other. Wondering how it will be like to live together with Baby and having children with her, it made him slowly smile until the phone went off. Johnny woke up out of his daydream and walked to the phone.  
"Hello?" He said, wondering who could phone here. His father wasn't really loved by many people and only his close friends know he lives here during winter.  
"Hello, do I speak with Johnny Castle?" It was a male's voice and Johnny recognized it. His eyebrows went up and started to guess why he would call here and how he got the number.  
"You're speaking with Johnny." He said, being careful now for a bit and he didn't know why.  
"Hello Johnny, this is Jake." Baby's father said. There was a silence and Johnny had no idea what to say. He remembered very well how Jake acted against him, even if he said sorry at the end of the season.  
"I think you want to know why I call you." Jake said to break the silence.  
"Yes." Was Johnny's answer only.  
"Okay, I call you to ask you for a favor." Jake said.  
"What favor?" Johnny asked as he became a little bit curious.  
"Are you interested in working as an instructor at a dancing school? It's only for a couple of months though, but since my wife and I started to follow lessons there I got to hear they're looking for an experienced dance instructor and I thought directly of you." Jake told.  
Johnny was deeply surprised that Jake ever thought about him, he never thought Jake would but it was a dream of him to be accepted by the father of his true love. He started to smile now.  
"When can I start? I also need to find a place to stay and I have no idea where the dance school is." Johnny said, sounding happy but also a bit hesitating about it.  
"You can start on Monday. I've arranged an apartment about a street away from the dance school. I knew already you would say yes, so I took care of the rest. The dance school is at 19th street in New York and 3 blocks away from my house." Jake told him and Johnny couldn't stop smiling now.  
"How can I ever thank you?" Johnny asked, finally he had some good luck.

Even if the job is temporary, at least he had one he always wanted and he was even close to Baby.  
"You don't have to thank me, I do it because I know dancing is your life and Baby will be more than happy when she knows you're close to her." Jake said.  
"How is Baby doing sir?" Johnny asked directly.  
"She's doing good, her college starts within two weeks but she's unhappy." Jake said and Johnny felt a bit sad to know that Baby is unhappy.  
"Why is she unhappy?" The question came quicker out of his mouth then he actually really wanted to.  
"Because she misses you Johnny, but you sound like you're missing her too and somehow that delights me." Jake said and Johnny heard a positive vibe in his voice.  
"Yes sir, I miss her very much." Johnny said and swallowed once.  
"I will tell her that you're taking the job. You can move into the apartment on Friday, so you have some days left to pack your stuff." Jake said.  
"Thank you sir." Johnny said.  
"No need to thank me son. Just go by train, someone will be waiting at the train station in New York for you to take you to your apartment and I like to ask you if you want to come by on Saturday to have dinner with us." Jake said.  
"I love to come sir." Johnny said.  
"Good, then I see you on Saturday. I need to hang up now, I have a client waiting for me." Jake said and Johnny nodded.  
"Okay sir, goodbye." Johnny said.  
"Goodbye Johnny." Jake said and hung up the phone.

Johnny laid the phone down and got an outburst of happiness for some moments. Then when he sat down with a beer he started to think about it. He needed to tell his uncle he wasn't going to the union anymore. The job he has is only temporary, so he was wondering how he could get another job after those months. That worried him a bit but he tried not to think about that now, he was happy to do something he loves and to be closer to Baby so he can see her again. His dreams seems to come true finally, but he was still careful somehow.

_'What if Dr. Houseman does this for his own reasons?' _Johnny shook his head trying to put this question out of his mind.

After all Dr. Houseman said he did it for Baby's happiness and because he knows Johnny is a great dancer.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters from Dirty Dancing. **  
**I only own the storyline and the characters I made up in this story. **  
**Hope you'll enjoy the story and leave me a review anytime you want. **

**Thank you!**

* * *

It's Tuesday today, so he needs to get his stuff packed, it's only a few days from now he would be going to New York and he still needs to tell his father about this. There was only one problem, he didn't had any money to buy a train ticket and his father will refuse to give him any.  
He stood up and start pacing around the little living room, thinking how he could solve this problem. The only thing he could think of is asking if Penny or Billy have some money left, but he didn't want to bother them with it and didn't want to take money from them because they need it hard for themselves as well. Besides that, he had no idea what a train ticket costs. He's living in New Jersey right now, not that it was too far from New York but it would cost some money anyway.

He stopped pacing when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the time and wondered who that could be. His father always comes home after nine in the evening. He walked quickly to the door and open it a little bit so he could see who was standing outside.

"Oh hey billy." Johnny said and opened the door fully for his cousin.  
"Hey Johnny, how are you?" Billy asked with a smile as he walked inside while Johnny walked back to the couch to sit down.  
"I'm good and you cousin? You don't have a job?" Johnny asked as Billy walked into the living room.  
"Yeah I have one, I start on Monday. Something with cars. What about you? You're excited about tomorrow?" Billy asked a bit teasing as he took himself a beer. He drank from the bottle and Johnny looked thoughtful at him.  
"What's the matter cousin?" Billy asked when he didn't got an answer.  
"I have good news and I have a problem." Johnny hesitated to say it actually.  
"Tell me your good news first then." As Billy was curious, Johnny didn't had much good news in his life.  
"Baby's father called me this morning." Johnny started.  
"Oh why?" Billy asked and sat more straight like Dr. Houseman could see him.  
"He asked me if I was interested in a job as dance instructor at a dancing school in New York." Johnny said and Billy began to smile.  
"That's great news Johnny, what's the problem then?" Billy asked.

"Well, I said yes and I can start on Monday. Dr. Houseman has arranged an apartment already. I can move in on Friday." Johnny explained and Billy nodded to let Johnny know to go on.  
"It's great, I mean having a job that I love. It's temporary, but at least it's something I want to do. It's great what Baby's father has done for me, but I don't know if I deserve it really." Johnny said with a sigh and drinks on his bottle.  
"Why not Johnny? You finally deserve something like this. You've been suffering long enough now." Billy said, Johnny didn't react for a moment.  
"Listen Johnny, sometimes you got to trust your heart and some people that came into your life. You still love Baby don't you?" Billy asked.  
"Yes of course, I love her more than anything in this world." Johnny said as he thought about Baby for a bit.  
"Well, why wouldn't you trust her father? If he really didn't liked you then he never would have done this for you. Think about that. Is that your problem?" Billy asked.

"No that's not my problem. You're right, I should trust him. He said he did it more for Baby to be happy, she seems very unhappy lately." Johnny said with sadness in his tone, Billy never heard that before and was a bit surprised.  
"But you will be closer to her." Billy said.  
"Yes that's true, they live 3 blocks away from the dancing school and the apartment I'm going to live is about one street away from the school but Baby goes to college within 2 weeks." Johnny said with a little sigh.  
"Well everything will be alright, at least you can see her again." Billy said.  
"Yeah that's right." Johnny said.  
"So what's the problem then?" Billy asked as he knew that Johnny was trying to talk around the actual problem. Johnny looked at his cousin and give a deep sigh.

"I don't have money to buy a train ticket." He finally said.  
"Is that it?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, what else? I need to go by train because someone will be waiting for me at the station to bring me to the apartment." Johnny said as he looked at Billy again.  
"That's not a big problem, I can buy you a ticket." Billy said with a smile.  
"But you don't have enough money." Johnny said.  
"I have enough to survive the next 3 weeks Johnny, you forgot that I always save the tips I get at Kellerman's and this year been a great year." Billy said with a smile and took his wallet out of his pocket.  
"You have any idea how much a ticket costs?" Billy asked.  
"No idea Billy, but I can't ask this from you. I need to solve it myself, maybe I should sell my car." Johnny said.  
"Don't, you might need it someday. I don't mind cousin, you've been helping Penny and me so much in the past. I want you to get what you deserve." Billy said and stood up while putting the bottle now on the table.  
"I need to be going now, my mum asked me to do something." Billy said.

Johnny looked at him a bit anxiously, he really didn't like it when other people wanted to give him money. He has learned to do things always by himself and to survive. He doesn't want to be in debts with his cousin and he still believes he doesn't deserve these things. He looked at the time, it was only 7 PM now, his father won't be back within 2 hours and probably he will be going to the pub after work. Johnny tapped his right hand on his leg, bite his lips and decided that he was going to look for Penny. The packing could wait for a bit, he didn't had that much so he would be done quickly anyway. He took his bottle and emptied it before grabbing his leather jacket and walked to the door. On the moment he wanted to open it, the doorbell rang again. Johnny was surprised how much attention he or this place got today. He opened the door and saw his uncle standing outside.

"Uncle!" Johnny said a bit surprised, his uncle looked at him and saw that Johnny wanted to leave.  
"I've come with some bad news for you Johnny." He said as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Johnny laid his jacket down, rubbed his hands on his pants and putted his hands in his pockets.  
"I have some news too." Johnny said as he looked down.  
"Tell me your news first son." His uncle said and laid his hand on Johnny's shoulder so Johnny would look up.  
"I can't start working for you tomorrow." Johnny said with a sigh and looked away from his uncle.

He always find it difficult to let other people down in some way.


End file.
